Reponse au defi de Matteic Histoires de famille
by Ccilia
Summary: Réponse au défi de Mattéic - les relations entre Potter et Dursley... Chapitre 1- quand une dispute entre soeur peut devenir une affaire entre deux familles
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde. ! Bon, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, pour répondre à l'un des défis proposés par Mattéic., autrement dit, décrire les "relations" entre les Potter et les Dursley. ! Ce n'est que le prologue mais, dès le chapitre 1, on rentrera dans le vif du sujet, autrement dit un début de face-à face entre Lily Evans, désormais Potter, et James, face à Pétunia Evans, à présent Dursley, et Vernon. ! Je ferai différents « faces- à-faces », bien sûr.  
  
Alors, disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR et l'idée est de Mattéic. !  
  
Titre : Histoires de famille  
  
Auteur : Et oui, vous devez vous en douter. Cécilia  
  
Type : J'pense que je vais le mettre PG-13 pour le langage. !  
  
Genre : Humour ? Drame familial ?  
  
Voilà, j'ai fait le tour. ! Alors, bonne lecture (j'espère.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Prologue- Chez les Evans- 23 décembre 1970  
  
En cette veille de Noël, le temps n'était guère au beau fixe au numéro 8 de la petite rue enneigée de Oldbrige Square.  
  
«- JE TE HAIS. ! JE TE HAIS.! JE TE HAIS.! s'époumonait Pétunia, tremblante de colère, plantée au beau milieu du couloir.  
  
- Ca t'arrive de changer de disques.? » riposta, calmement, sa s?ur cadette, les bras croisés, une lueur de défi animant ses yeux vert émeraude.  
  
Devant la provocation, à peine déguisée, de Lily, la colère de sa s?ur de trois ans son aînée, augmenta encore d'un cran.  
  
«- Et pourquoi t'es pas resté dans. dans ton école. ? Avec ceux de ton espèce. !  
  
- J'aurai préféré y rester, figure toi., plutôt que de voir ta tête de pouffe de première. !  
  
- Je le dirai aux parents. ! riposta Pétunia.  
  
- Oh. ! lâcha Lily, sarcastique. Je pensais que, à quatorze ans, on avait passer l'âge d'aller moucharder. ! »  
  
Pétunia serra les poings, une leur furieuse animant son regard.  
  
«- Tu gâches toujours tout. ! grinça-t-elle. Et j'ai l'impression que depuis que tu vas.à cette école., tu es encore plus arrogante qu'avant. !  
  
- Ca te va bien de dire ça ! cingla Lily qui commençait à perdre, tout doucement, son calme. Tu t'es regardé, au moins, avant de parler. ?  
  
- On dirait que. ton anormalité te monte à la tête. ! répliqua, froidement, Pétunia. Peut-être que tu as réussi à berner les parents. ! Ils sont tellement fiers d'avoir. quelqu'un comme toi dans la famille. ! Mais tu ne m'auras pas. ! Pour moi, tu n'es et ne sera. qu'un montre. ! Une erreur de la nature. ! »  
  
C'est le moment que choisit une chouette au plumage mordoré pour traverser le salon et, comble de l'ironie, il attendit d'être au dessus de Pétunia, pour."lâcher du leste". ! Malgré toute sa volonté, Lily ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, à la vue de sa s?ur qui poussait des cris d'horreur en constatant qu'un oiseau, un hibou en plus, s'était soulagé sur elle. Et sa colère retomba sur Lily.  
  
«- Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute. ! cria Pétunia, le visage déformé par la fureur. JE TE DESTESTE. ! Tu n'es. qu'une sale sorcière. !  
  
- Oh, bonjour l'injure. ! se moqua Lily, sans se départir d'un sourire, alors que le rapace venait se poser sur son épaule.  
  
- Encore une lettre d'un de tes imbéciles de copains. ? lâcha, sarcastiquement, sa s?ur.  
  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi a te regardes. ! Et puis, je te déconseille de critiquer mes amis, alors que tu ne sais rien d'eux et qu'ils valent nettement mieux que les tiens. !  
  
- Les miens sont normaux., eux. ! riposta Pétunia avec un sourire rusé.  
  
- Mais t'as pas bientôt fini avec ta crise de jalousie aiguë. ? s'emporta Lily, en s'avançant, déséquilibrant le hibou qui laissa échapper un hululement indigné, avant de se chercher un autre perchoir. Grandis un peu, Pétunia. ! Tu te comporte comme une gamine de huit ans. ! Si j'étais toi. !  
  
- NE M'APPROCHES PAS. ! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS. ! ET NE T'AVISE PAS DE ME DONNER DES CONSEILS. ! s'écria Pétunia. J'en ai marre de toi. ! Je te hais. !  
  
- Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon, alors.! » grogna Lily qui commençait à en avoir singulièrement assez de cette dispute plus qu'inutile.  
  
Pétunia lui décocha un regard noir puis tourna les talons, avec son air de Ste Nitouche offensée, avant de quitter, comme une furie le salon.  
  
«- Eh, Pétunia, n'oublie pas de prendre une douche. ! lui rappela, moqueuse, Lily.  
  
- Tu me le payeras, Lily, tu en as ma parole. ! » lâcha cette dernière.  
  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'attitude de sa s?ur. Elle l'entendit monter les escaliers d'un pas rageur et claquer violemment la porte de sa chambre.  
  
« Bon, débarras. ! » grommela la jeune fille, avant de se laisser choir dans le fauteuil.  
  
Franchement, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait rester à Poudlard, en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis, Elsa Hopkins, Amy O'Connor, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter. Tous les six lui manquaient déjà, alors que ça ne faisait que quatre jours qu'elle avait quittée Poudlard pour passer les vacances de Noël avec ses parents.  
  
Ca ferait bientôt cinq mois qu'elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière., cinq mois que ses relations, déjà quelques peu tendues, avec sa s?ur, s'étaient plus que dégradées. ! Désormais, elles parvenaient à peine à rester dans une même pièce sans qu'une nouvelle dispute explose, pour un sujet ou pour un autre, au plus grand désespoir de leurs parents.  
  
Lily, soupira, et se rappela soudain la présence de la chouette mordorée qui était posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, occupée à se lisser les plumes, une lettre attachées à l'une de ses pattes. Enfin des nouvelles du monde des sorciers.  
  
« Allez, Eole, tu peux venir, maintenant que la folle furieuse qui me sert de s?ur est partie. ! » lança-t-elle.  
  
Le rapace interrompit son nettoyage de plume, l'observant d'un air hésitant. Mais la jeune fille savait comment la prendre. Comme son propriétaire, Eole avait son caractère.  
  
« Allez, Eole, je ne voulais pas te bousculer, tout à l'heure. ! Et si tu m'apportes la lettre, je te donnerai du Miamhibou. ! »  
  
La chouette claqua du bec et quitta son perchoir pour se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille avant de tendre sa patte vers elle. Lily déchargea le hibou de la missive qu'il portait.  
  
« Je vais devoir monter, pour aller prendre de quoi écrire, je te donnerai ce que je t'ai promis à ce moment-là, d'accord ? »  
  
Le rapace se contenta d'ébouriffer ses plumes et il se laissa caresser par la jeune fille.  
  
« En tout cas, tu vises bien. ! J'ai adorée la tête que Pétunia a tirée. ! »  
  
L'animal hulula fièrement et recommença à se lisser les plumes, tandis que Lily ouvrait la lettre qui lui était destinée et qui avait été écrite par James, aux noms de tous.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Lily sortit de sa chambre, y laissant Eole finir son Miamhibou en compagnie de son propre rapace, une petite chouette effraie qu'elle avait baptisée Dawn. L'adolescente retrouva ses parents, les bras chargés de sacs, dans l'entrée.  
  
«- Ah Lily. ! lança son père en l'apercevant. Je vois qu'il n'y a pas eu de meurtre durant notre absence ! ajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire moqueur, tout en prenant un ton le plus léger possible.  
  
- C'est pas passé loin, aujourd'hui. ! commenta la jeune fille. Et depuis, Pétunia s'est enfermée dans sa chambre ! Je peux vous aider à quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle, changeant ainsi de sujet.  
  
- Merci pour ta proposition ma chérie, mais c'est bon. ! » assura Henry Evans en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, suivit de son épouse qui, visiblement lassée, se contentait de se désolée en silence des querelles incessantes de ses deux filles.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Va brûler en enfer, sale sorcière. ! »  
  
La porte de la chambre de Pétunia ne tarda pas à claquer, encore plus rageusement que ce matin, après qu'une nouvelle dispute ait eu lieux entre les deux s?urs, peu après le dîner. Lily soupira, songeant que, décidément, sa s?ur serait toujours stupide, avant de regagner sa propre chambre, souhaitant une bonne nuit à ses parents.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà ! Fini. ! C'est cours mais c'est que le prologue., histoire de vous mettre dans le ton ! 


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde. ! Alors, voilà le chapitre 1 qui se passe le jour du mariage de Lily et James. !  
  
Alors, disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR et l'idée est de Mattéic. !  
  
Sinon, un gros merci, pour leur review à : Lily la tigresse, Sailor Digitale (au fait, avec beaucoup de retard, Bon anniversaire) et Sophie- Maria (et voilà, tu as ta réponse)  
  
Titre : Histoires de famille  
  
Auteur : Et oui, vous devez vous en douter. Cécilia  
  
Type : J'pense que je vais le mettre PG-13 pour le langage. !  
  
Genre : Humour ? Drame familial ?  
  
Chapitre : 1 sur.4 (des rencontres très espacées d'ailleurs)  
  
Voilà, j'ai fait le tour. ! Alors, bonne lecture (j'espère.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
28 octobre 1979  
  
L'église était bondée en cette fin de matinée. Dans la foule, quelques Moldus se mêlaient à une grande majorité de sorciers. Pour une fois, les invités sorciers ne se distinguaient pas trop, par leur tenue, des nos sorciers (à vrai dire, il n'y a pas trente-six façon de s'habiller pour assister à un mariage, non ?)  
  
Près de l'hôtel, James s'agitait nerveusement, tout en songeant qu'il allait finir par étrangler Sirius, et pas de "meilleur ami" qui tienne, s'il continuait à essayer de le calmer.  
  
«- Allez, t'affole pas ! lança Sirius, près de lui, en tant que témoin.  
  
- Sirius. ! grommela James. Je commence sérieusement à me demander ce qui m'a prit de te demander d'être mon témoin. ! J'aurai été plus inspiré de le demander à Remus, ou même Peter. !  
  
- Eh, tu m'offense là. ! Bon, d'accord, je sais que j'avait oublié les alliances et qu'il a fallut que j'y retourne, mais on est quand même à l'heure non ? Et c'est vrai que j'ai aussi. !  
  
- Sirius, j't'en prie, n'en rajoute pas. ! l'interrompit James, passant une main, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, dans ses cheveux un peu moins en bataille que de coutume (il ne comptait plus le nombre d'heure qu'il lui avait fallu pour parvenir à ce maigre résultat).  
  
- Et Jamsie, arrête, ou tu vas finir par empirer l'état de tes. ! Ah tiens, c'est pas la mère de ta future femme. ? »  
  
Effectivement, Catherine Evans venait d'entrer, discrètement, dans l'église, l'air quelque peu ennuyée, tentant de raisonner sa fille aînée qui, visiblement peu enthousiaste, la suivait.  
  
«- Tiens, elle est venue celle-là ? s'étonna Sirius, à voix basse. Lily a quand même invitée sa s?ur. ?  
  
- Leur mère ne lui en a pas vraiment laissée le choix. ! soupira James. Mais je pensais pas qu'elle viendrait. !  
  
- A vrai dire, moi non plus. ! Mais. ! »  
  
Il se tut en apercevant sa future femme pénétrer dans l'église, au bras de son père. Sirius, suivant son regard, émit un petit sifflement admiratif. D'ailleurs, tout le monde s'était tourné vers le fond de l'église et quelques murmures s'élevèrent.  
  
« Impressionnant. ! » observa Sirius, alors que James acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, la gorge trop serrée pour dire quoi que ce soit, et ne quittant pas Lily des yeux.  
  
James, semblant se reprendre un peu, se détendit quelque peu, en la détaillant. Franchement, la robe blanche lui allait à merveille, détonant avec ses cheveux auburn qui avaient été savamment tressés (par les bons soins d'Amy la meilleure amie de Lily et qui en tant que second témoin, suivait la mariée et les demoiselles d'honneur). Elle ne lui avait jamais parue aussi radieuse qu'en ce jour et il comprenait le silence ébahit de la foule.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'église, la nervosité de la jeune femme augmenta en réalisant que les regards de tous les invités s'étaient braqués sur elle. Elle parcourue la foule du regard et ne pu s'empêcher d'être surprise en apercevant, non seulement sa mère, mais aussi sa s?ur. Elle n'aurait jamais crû qu'elle viendrait  
  
«- Tant qu'elle ne vient pas tout gâcher, ça va. ! songea-t-elle, en s'assombrissant à nouveau, et en reportant son regard sur les autres invités, à la recherches de visages tout aussi familier.  
  
- Lily, ne t'occupes pas de tous ces gens... ! Mais regarde plutôt qui t'attend là-bas... ! » lui glissa discrètement son père.  
  
Obtempérant, Lily se détendit en apercevant son ami, ou plutôt son futur époux, dont les familiers cheveux noirs en bataille (que rien ne semblait pouvoir, décidément, coiffer.) s'accordaient parfaitement avec la tenue qu'il portait pour l'occasion. Visiblement, il avait essayé d'arranger ses cheveux mais avait finalement renoncé. Le souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait ensemble, les mauvais moments, comme les bons, lui revint en mémoire, finissant de l'apaiser. Il avait toujours été là pour la soutenir, et vice versa. Il lui adressa un large sourire et elle parvint à lui rendre la pareille. Il s'avança et elle ne fut vraiment soulagée que lorsque son père l'eut "confiée" à son futur époux qui, l'invitant à prendre son bras, l'accompagna face à l'autel.  
  
« Tu es vraiment radieuse aujourd'hui... ! » lui murmura-t-il, en la faisant sourire.  
  
Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin tous les deux, ils retrouvèrent un peu leurs esprits, se rassurant mutuellement. Lily sentit sa peur disparaître. Tous deux étaient faits pour vivre ensemble et cette cérémonie n'était qu'une simple formalité qui concrétiserait officiellement cette réalité. Sirius souriait, dans son coin, amusé, et Amy, venue se placer à la hauteur du Maraudeur, semblait partager le même sentiment, tout en s'efforçant de rester sérieuse.  
  
Le prêtre, escorté de toute sa ribambelle d'enfants de choeur, leur sourit, avant de commencer son petit discours.  
  
« Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui, en ce vingt-huit octobre 1979 pour unir ces deux jeunes gens ici présent, par le lien sacré du mariage ! » commença-t-il.  
  
* * * * * (nda : Je vous ai épargné toute la cérémonie car ça n'avait pas de rapport avec le thème de la fic, la tension entre Potter et Dursley ! On passe donc directement aux festivités)  
  
« Aux mariés... ! A James et Lily Potter ! »  
  
Les verres tintèrent gaiement autour de la table, tandis que les convives portaient un "toast", à l'initiative de...(bien évidemment... ! Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ?) Sirius, en l'honneur du jeune couple.  
  
James se contenta d'un signe de tête où se mêlait agacement et amusement, les yeux brillants. Lily, assise à ses côtés, souriait et posa, doucement, la tête sur l'épaule de son mari qui passa, en retour, la main dans ses cheveux.  
  
«- Alors, comment se porte ma Mrs Potter adorée ? murmura-t-il.  
  
- A ton avis... ? répondit-elle avant d'embrasser tendrement sa main. Mieux que jamais... ! »  
  
Sur suggestion de Dumbledore, la salle avait été soumise à un sortilège anti-intrusion. Si bien que, rassurés sur le fait qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'être pris au dépourvu par une "intervention incongrue" de Voldemort, la bonne humeur était au beau fixe. Catherine Evans discutait avec Elizabeth Potter (la mère de James), un peu plus loin sur la table.  
  
«- Au moins, nos mères semblent bien s'entendre... ! commenta James.  
  
- Oui... ! Je suis ravie que ça se passe bien... ! Tu sais, ma mère était vraiment nerveuse à l'idée de se retrouver entourée de sorciers et parfaits inconnus... ! Elle n'est venue, au début, que parce qu'elle s'était promise d'assister aux mariages de ses deux filles... ! ajouta-t- elle. J'en suis d'autant plus heureuse que ma mère s'entende bien avec la tienne... !  
  
- Hum... ! En tout cas, je suis comblé... ! J'ai une épouse fabuleuse, et une mère, une belle-mère et un beau-père agréables... ! On ne peux pas rêver mieux... ! » commenta James.  
  
Tout en disant ça, il songea au seul "point noir" à cette situation des plus merveilleuses : Pétunia, la très "chère" s?ur de Lily, autrement dit sa "belle-s?ur"... D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle.  
  
«- J'aurai presque préférée qu'elle ne vienne pas. ! soupira Lily, le tirant de ses soudaines réflexions. Telle que je la connais, elle ne tiendra pas jusqu'à la fin. ! Et puis, ça casse un peu l'ambiance de la voir avec sa tête des mauvais jours. ! ajouta-t-elle, jetant un regard à sa s?ur qui restait avec leurs connaissances moldues qui, eux, observaient avec curiosité et appréhension, mais sans aucune animosité, les marques, plus que présentes qui prouvaient qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de représentant du monde magique.  
  
- Oh, ne t'occupe pas d'elle, Lily. ! On ne va pas la laisser gâcher notre mariage, non ?  
  
- Alors là, il en est hors de question. ! » répliqua-t-elle, catégoriquement, avant de reporter son attention sur son mari.  
  
Une détonation retentit, mettant fin à leur conversation. Tout le monde se tourna, automatiquement, vers Sirius. Celui-ci affichait un grand sourire innocent alors que Peter, à côté de lui, était barbouillé de suie, les cheveux roussis par l'explosion.  
  
«- Oups... ! Excusez-moi... ! lança-t-il, avec un air faussement désolé.  
  
- Sirius... ! soupira Remus, assis un peu plus loin, en se prenant la tête entre les mains dans un geste désespéré,  
  
- Il ne changera donc jamais... ! soupira McGonagall, d'un ton fataliste. Il restera toujours un grand gamin dans l'âme... ! »  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, tandis que McGonagall, d'un geste discret de baguette, redonnait à Peter sa "couleur d'origine".  
  
Sur cet intermède, le repas se poursuivit dans une ambiance des plus chaleureuse. Elizabeth Potter avait prit en main l'intégration des parents de Lily, les présentant à tout le monde.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le repas en l'honneur des jeunes mariés s'était quelque peu éternisé et qu'il était déjà près de seize heures quand les convives passèrent aux desserts. James, s'étonnant de l'absence de sa femme (celle-ci était partie près d'un quart d'heure plus tôt), avait quitté (profitant de l'enthousiasme général, pour s'éclipser en douce) la table.  
  
«- Eh, vous n'auriez pas vu Lily, par hasard ? demanda-t-il, en arrivant à la hauteur de ses amis.  
  
- Attends, ça ne fait que cinq heures que vous êtes mariés et tu as déjà perdu ta femme ? s'étonna Sirius (déjà quelque peu éméché, visiblement). C'est d'un sérieux.. ! Aïe. ! protesta-t-il, en se prenant un coup de coude d'Amy.  
  
- Tu sais même pas ce que c'est que d'être sérieux. ! rétorqua-t- elle, avant de se tourner vers James. Lily m'a dit qu'elle sortait. ! répondit-elle, désignant la porte.  
  
- Ah, merci. ! » conclut James, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
Une fois dehors, il ne tarda pas à deviner la raison de l'absence de son épouse, et se laissa guider par les éclats de voix, qui le menèrent à un angle du bâtiment, pour apercevoir les deux "s?urs Evans" qui se défiaient du regard. Dans un premier temps, James jugea bon de ne pas intervenir et resta prudemment en retrait, hors de vue des deux femmes.  
  
«- Mais c'est quoi ton problème, bon sang ?  
  
- Mon problème ? riposta, froidement, Pétunia. Tu veux savoir c'est quoi mon problème ? Et bien c'est toi. ! Toi et tout ce qui te concerne. ! Toi et ton anormalité. ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te déteste, Lily. !  
  
- Je crois que je peux m'en faire une idée assez précise. ! rétorqua, calmement, Lily. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu me l'a dis. ! Mais, tu sais quoi, j'ai vraiment honte de toi. ! »  
  
Pétunia s'enfla de colère, mais Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
«- Mais rien ne t'obligeais à venir, Pétunia. ! Je ne t'ai invitée que parce que notre mère y tenais. !  
  
- Tout comme elle m'a obligée à venir et à t'inviter à mon mariage. !  
  
- D'ailleurs, je te ferai remarqué que, bien que j'y suis venue, seulement pour faire plaisir à notre mère, j'y ai mis du mien., alors je te prierai de faire un effort, au moins pour le reste de la journée parce que je t'interdit formellement de gâcher mon mariage parce que, je te jure que tu le regretterai très cher. ! »  
  
James sourit en songeant que sa "belle-s?ur" était en bien mauvaise posture, à en croire la petite lueur plus que familière qui animait les yeux de son épouse. Mais Pétunia n'y prêta pas rigueur.  
  
«- Tu crois que j'ai demandé à devoir me retrouver avec tous tes semblables ? Ou que j'ai demandé à avoir une s?ur comme toi. ? Je me portais très bien avant que tu naisse. ! A mes yeux, Lily, tu n'es qu'une tare, une erreur de la nature, tous comme tous ces montres de ton espèce. ! Je n'ai que faire de ton anormalité. !  
  
- Et bien, figure-toi que, moi, je suis très fière de ce que je suis, quoi que tu en dises. ! Tu as seulement des préjugés et que tu es jalouse de ne pas avoir eu cette chance et que, du coup, tu avais l'impression que les parents s'intéressaient plus à moi qu'à toi. ! C'est tout. ! Et c'est pas parce que, une fois, la chouette de James a. !  
  
- Ne me parle pas de ce crétin binoclard qui te sert de mari. ! »  
  
James frémi à ce commentaire et n'était pas loin de se mêler à la conversation, mais Lily ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se planta devant sa s?ur, hors d'elle.  
  
«- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT CONTRE LUI, PETUNIA. ! Surtout quand on voit Vernon, tu n'es vraiment pas la personne la mieux placée pour me dire quoi que ce soit. !  
  
- VERNON EST NORMAL, LUI. ! »  
  
Lily ricana, et observa dédaigneusement sa s?ur qui, visiblement, était bien décidé à mettre la patience de sa s?ur à l'épreuve. Toutes deux se défièrent du regard et Pétunia eux un rictus méprisant.  
  
« J'aurai presque pitié de toi, Lily., si tu n'étais pas une calamité ambulante. ! Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature et tu vas salir le nom des Evans avec ce. bon à rien de Potter. ! »  
  
En cet instant, si un regard pouvait tuer, Pétunia serait morte dans la seconde, foudroyée par le regard émeraude de sa s?ur.  
  
« NE T'AVISES PLUS JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS, JAMAIS, DE DIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT DE DESOBLIGEANT OU D'INJURIANT CONTRE JAMES. ! Ou je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement. ! Et, pour ton information, je préfère porter le nom de Potter que de. Dursley. ! Et, au moins, j'ai des amis, et un mari, sur qui je peux compter, moi. ! »  
  
Visiblement, elle avait touchée un point sensible car Pétunia vira à l'écarlate et gifla sa s?ur qui recula d'un pas sous le coup, une lueur méprisante dans le regard, et c'est le moment où James choisit d'intervenir. Sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme, à la place de Pétunia se trouvait, à présent, un âne. Elle ne pû s'empêcher de sourire, alors qu'elle se retournait vers James qui arrivait à grands pas, une lueur contrariée animant son regard.  
  
«- Ce n'était peut-être pas la peine d'en venir à cette extrémité, James. ? commenta-t-elle.  
  
- J'ai trouvé que cette forme lui irait très bien. ! rétorqua-t-il. Et ça lui fera peut-être passer son envie de lever à nouveau la main sur ma femme. ! ajouta-t-il, passant un bras autour de sa taille.  
  
- Hum. ! répondit-elle, avec un léger sourire en s'appuyant contre lui. Mais tu devrais peut-être lui rendre sa forme humaine, non ? Parce que je me vois mal expliquer à mes parents pourquoi sa fille aînée est devenue un âne. ! Même si c'est vrai que ça lui va bien. ! ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse, en observant l'âne braire rageusement.  
  
- Oh, c'est qu'un sort de courte durée. ! » répliqua, simplement, James.  
  
Et, en effet, quasiment au même instant, le sort prit fin et Pétunia, les joues rougies (sûrement de honte mais aussi de fureur) leur adressa un regard meurtrier.  
  
«- Je te hais, Lily ! lâcha-t-elle finalement, en tournant les talons.  
  
- Et c'est réciproque. ! riposta Lily. Alors, ça faisait longtemps que tu étais là ?  
  
- Un petit moment. ! avoua-t-il. Au moins assez pour m'entendre traiter de. comment c'était déjà ? Ah, oui. de "crétin binoclard" et de "bon à rien". ! C'était quelque peu. désobligeant dirons-nous, mais. !  
  
- Enfin, de toute façon, elle a toujours été désobligeante. ! observa Lily. Et puis, j't'aime bien comme tu es, mon p'tit binoclard. !  
  
- Eh. ! protesta-t-il, faussement vexé, en lui souriant, avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Mais on ferai bien de rejoindre les autres. ! J'étais juste partit te chercher et ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure de cela. ! ajouta-t-il, tout en lui caressant sa joue quelque peu rougie par la gifle administrée par Pétunia.  
  
- Oui. ! approuva-t-elle. Et, pour la gifle, elle aura bientôt droit à un retour de flamme, foi de Lily Potter. ! commenta-t-elle, alors qu'ils repartaient, l'un contre l'autre. Si elle veut la guerre, elle l'aura, et c'est pas elle qui aura le dernier mot. !  
  
- Et tu auras tout mon soutien pour ça, très chère épouse. ! » répliqua James, en souriant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà ! Fini. ! C'est cours mais c'est toujours plus long que le prologue. ! 


End file.
